Kairosoft Wiki:What the wiki isn't
Welcome to the Kairosoft Wiki. We always cannot guarantee that our pages meet the requirements for what this wiki is. Read our general terms and conditions here. This wiki isn't a paper encyclopedia Kairosoft Wiki is not a paper encyclopedia, but a digital encyclopedia project. Other than verifiability and the other points presented on this page, there is no practical limit to the number of topics Wikipedia can cover or the total amount of content. However, there is an important distinction between what can be done, and what should be done, which is covered in the Encyclopedic content section below. Consequently, this policy is not a free pass for inclusion: articles must abide by the appropriate content policies, particularly those covered in the five pillars. Keeping articles to a reasonable size is important for Wikipedia's accessibility, especially for dial-up and mobile browser readers, since it directly affects page download time. Splitting long articles and leaving adequate summaries is a natural part of growth for a topic. Some topics are avilable on Wikipedia, but Kairosoft Wiki can include more information, provide more external links, and update more quickly on it. Encyclopedic content Information should not be included in this encyclopedia solely because it is true or useful. A Kairosoft Wiki article should not be a complete exposition of all possible details, but a summary of accepted knowledge regarding its subject. Verifiable and sourced statements should be treated with appropriate weight. Although there are debates about the encyclopedic merits of several classes of entries, consensus is that the following are good examples of what Wikipedia is not. The examples under each section are not intended to be exhaustive. This wiki isn't a dictionary Kairosoft Wiki is not a dictionary, or a usage or jargon guide. Wiki articles are not: #Definitions. Articles should begin with a good definition or description, but articles that contain nothing more than a definition should be expanded with additional encyclopedic content. If they cannot be expanded beyond a definition, Kairosoft Wiki is not the place for them. In some cases, the definition of a word may be an encyclopedic subject, such as the definition of planet. Dictionary definitions should be transwikied on Wiktionary. #Dictionary entries. Encyclopedia articles are about a person, or a group, a concept, a place, a thing, an event, etc. In some cases, a word or phrase itself may be an encyclopedic subject, such as Macedonia (terminology) or truthiness. However, articles rarely, if ever, contain more than one distinct definition or usage of the article's title. Articles about the cultural or mathematical significance of individual numbers are also acceptable. #Usage, slang, and/or idiom guides. Descriptive articles about languages, dialects, or types of slang (such as Klingon language, Cockney, or Leet) are desirable. Prescriptive guides for prospective speakers of such languages are not. Prescriptive guides for prospective speakers of a language should be transwikied on Issuu. This wiki isn't a publisher of original thought Kairosoft Wiki is not a place to publish your own thoughts and analyses or to publish new information. Per our policy on original research, please do not use this wiki for any of the following: #Primary (original) research, such as proposing theories and solutions, original ideas, defining terms, coining new words, etc. If you have completed primary research on a topic, your results should be published in other venues, such as peer-reviewed journals, other printed forms, open research, or respected online publications. Wikipedia can report your work after it is published and becomes part of accepted knowledge; however, citations of reliable sources are needed to demonstrate that material is verifiable, and not merely the editor's opinion. #Personal inventions. If you or a friend invented a drinking game, a new type of dance move, or even the word frindle, it is not notable enough to be given an article until multiple, independent, and reliable secondary sources report on it. Kairosoft Wiki is not for things made up one day. #Personal essays that state your particular feelings about a topic (rather than the opinions of experts). Although this wiki is supposed to compile human knowledge, it is not a vehicle to make personal opinions become part of such knowledge. In the unusual situation where the opinions of an individual are important enough to discuss, it is preferable to let other people write about them. (Personal essays on Kairosoft-related topics are welcome in your user namespace or on the Meta-wiki.) #Discussion forums. Please try to stay on the task of creating an encyclopedia. You can chat with people about Kairosoft-related topics on their user talk pages, and should resolve problems with articles on the relevant talk pages, but please do not take discussion into articles. In addition, bear in mind that article talk pages exist solely to discuss how to improve articles; they are not for general discussion about the subject of the article, nor are they a help desk for obtaining instructions or technical assistance. Material unsuitable for talk pages may be subject to removal per the talk page guidelines. If you wish to ask a specific question on a topic, visit our help page; questions should be asked there rather than on talk pages. This wiki isn't a soapbox or means of promotion Kairosoft Wiki is not a soapbox, a battleground, or a vehicle for propaganda, advertising and showcasing. This applies to usernames, articles, categories, files, discussions, templates, and user pages. This wiki isn't a mirror or a repository of links, images, or media files Kairosoft Wiki is neither a mirror nor a repository of links, images, or media files. This wiki isn't a blog, webhost, social network, or memorial site Kairosoft Wiki is not a social networking service like Facebook or Twitter. You may not host your own website, blog, wiki, or cloud on the Kairosoft Wiki. Wiki creation should be by clicking the 'Start A Wiki' button on the top right of this page. This wiki isn't a directory Kairosoft Wiki encompasses many lists of links to articles within Wikia that are used for internal organization or to describe a notable subject. In that sense, this wiki's functions as an index or directory of its own content. However, the Kairosoft Wiki is not a directory of everything in the universe that exists or has existed.